The Ibong Adarna Prologue
Susannah Ackerman I Drink Butterfinger-flavored Apple Juice Susannah ran faster as she saw the entrance to the camp. Her twin sister Cindy was trailing behind her with a deep wound on her stomach. The chimera was getting closer by the second. "CINDY! COME ON! DON'T GIVE UP!" she yelled as she was trying to summon her hammer axe. She found it quite ironic really. She ,herself, was the one who always wanted to give up . Oh how the tables have turned for the twin girls. "Suzzy.....go ahead.......I'm.....a....lost cause....." panted Cindy as she slowed down leaving a trail of blood. "Cindy! Please! I'll never leave you!" cried Susannah as she felt tears starting to form in her purple eyes. "Suzzy....." muttered Cindy. Susannah winced at the sound of that nickname. She hated it but she loved her sister more. "Go! I will stall it! Just go!" she screeched as the blood started to trickle faster. "BUT!" protested Susannah before she was cut off. "GO! If we both die, FELIPPE'S SACRIFICE WOULD HAVE BEEN A WASTE! NOW GO!" shouted Cindy as she pushed Susannah towards the entrance and pulled out her throwing knives. " CINDY! NO! I will never leave your side!" barked Susannah as her hammer axe finally appeared and stood beside Cindy. "GO!" screamed Cindy. A loud roar was heard. "There's no other choice. Suzzy. Be safe and if you ever see Papa again, tell him I still love him even though he married that witch,Megaera. I'm your big sister and Papa told me I had to protect you." sobbed Cindy while tears were streaming down from her pink eyes. With that the Chimera appeared in front of the two sisters . Cindy threw her knives expertly at the creature but alas the knives were only made of normal steel. The creature then pounced on Cindy and started thrashing at her. "NO! DON'T YOU HURT MY SISTER!!!!" screamed Susannah as she threw the hammer axe at the chimera but lodged itself in a tree . The chimera then continued beating Cindy's body. Suddenly an arrow lodged itself in the creature and it turned into dust. "Cindy! Cindy!!!!" yelled Susannah as she rushed to her sister's half-dead body. "Cindy.....please talk to me....." sobbed Susannah as she held her dying sister in her arms. "Suzzy.............Be strong.........People die everyday.........Just remember........ I was the lucky one because I had you.......for a sister..........." whispered Cindy quietly as she took her last breath. "CINDY! CINDY! STOP JOKING! STOP JOKING ! WAKE UP! IT'S JUST ANOTHER PRANK! CINDY!" bawled Susannah crying her eyes out. Cindy was gone and she couldn't accept it. The girl she spent her entire life with was gone. 13 years. 13 years and suddenly poof! Gone. Suddenly a Black-haired boy that had an aura of power and death found Susannah and her sister's body. "HOLY HEPHAESTUS HAND GRENADES ! WHAT THE TARTARUS HAPPENED HERE?!" he exclaimed. "My sister was killed by a monster....." muttered Susannah. Suddenly two other boys with mischievous looks in their eyes arrived in the scene. "Yo! Nico! We got your Mythomagic--HOLY HADES!" they both said in unison. "Another new one and another DoA. Let's get them back to camp." said the boy Susannah assumed to be Nico. "Please. Help me get her to the other side of that thing! She deserves to at least be in this Camp!" snapped Susannah. "Of course we are gonna. Now come with us. I'm Nico di Angelo and my friends here, Travis and Connor ,are gonna help you with your sister." said Nico assuringly. They all walked back to camp silently until an orb of green light with a mural crown in the middle when Susannah had stepped foot on the camp. "Well that was fast." said Travis and Connor in unison. "Umm.....what's your name?" asked Nico politely. "Susannah. Susannah Ackerman." replied Susannah in a sad tone. "Umm....ok.....All Hail Susannah Ackerman! Daughter of Tyche!" announced Nico while bowing with both Travis and Connor. "Get Chiron." commanded Nico. Suddenly,a man in a wheelchair rolled to the 4 demigods. "Another new demigod eh? Welcome. I am Chiron." greeted Chiron as ,for some reason , he walked out off his wheelchair and had a horses bottom. " Please...My sister.... She-She's in the forest! Please! Help me get her body here!" shrieked Susannah. "Very well child. Sherman! Clarence! Another DoA In the forest!" said Chiron. Two boys with brown hair and blue eyes then went straight to the forest with a stretcher. Susannah was then taken into what Nico called "The Big House". Susannah then sat at a comfy chair and was given a glass of some kind of juice that looked a lot like apple and drank it. "Mmmm......tastes like.....like.......butterfingers?" said Susannah. She was surprised that the drink that looked like apple juice tasted like her favorite candy...but liquified.... She then finished the entire glass quickly and asked for another. "Oh No. You are gonna die if you are gonna drink another drop of that." warned Nico as he entered the room with Chiron. "Now Miss.....Umm.....what's your name?" inquired Chiron. "Ackerman. Miss Susannah Ackerman." answered Susannah. "Ok. yes Ms. Ackerman... Now do you understand why you are here...tell us your story... And what killed your sister? " questioned Chiron. "Yes. Me and my sister are demigods and this place is a safe-haven for people like us. Now...me and my sister lived in Las Vegas in the Enuftro resort and the Casino. Our father owned it. A satyr named Fellipe found me and my sister and tried to take the both of us here. A chimera found us in New York. Fellipe stalled us some time and sacrificed his life to let me and Cindy run. then........then......." said Susannah as she held back tears. She still wasn't over that her sister is dead..... "Please continue Susannah." said Chiron in a assuring tone. "The Chimera caught up to us when we wee just a few hundred meters away from here. We tried fighting it but.....my axe didn't work...Neither did Cindy's throwing knives...... The chimera then launched itself at my sister.......then.....an arrow flew to it....and it turned into dust...." explained Susannah. "She's a child of Tyche." said Nico. Susannah then asked who was Tyche. "Tyche is the goddess of good fortune and luck." said Chiron. "good luck?! Good Fortune?! Do you call losing my sister good fortune?!" yelled Susannah in a harsh tone. "I've been unlucky for all my life! What kind of child of the goddess of good fortune am I if all I do is bring bad luck and misfortune?! God! I should have been the one that died there! NOT CINDY! NOT CINDY! Cindy was the lucky one! But I infected both Cindy and Fellipe with my bad luck and now they are both dead! BECAUSE OF ME! " she shrieked with tears streaming down her face. "Shh..... it's not your fault." shushed Chiron as he tried to calm Susannah down. ".... Everything happens for a reason.. Death happens for a reason..... Now....It's not your fault.... " said Nico reassuringly while offering Susannah a box of tissues. Susannah then wiped her tears away. Something about Nico made her calm down. The same way Cindy calmed her down. Sherman and Clarence suddenly bursted in with frantic looks on their faces. "We couldn't find her body." panted Sherman. "We searched everywhere." said Clarence, sweat dripping off his forehead. "What?'" barked Susannah. *Flash of Light*